sk8er boi
by k-samurai-girl
Summary: I see music video's in my head, so i wrote this one down. This ones about Robin and Starfire. this ain't the type of music video with a dance sceen cause i don't know how to write in a dance sceen. Still, a music video. Artist: Avril Lavine. a one shot


Title: Sk8er boi  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Summary: I keep seeing music videos in my head and this time, I tried writing it down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Artist: Avril Lavine  
  
Album: Let Go  
  
At a school, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin sits on one of the tables. Across from them were Raven, Starfire, and Terra.  
  
Starfire looks over at Robin, and Robin does the same, the music starts.  
  
He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious  
  
He was a punk  
  
Scene pops up showing Robin pushing someone  
  
She did ballet  
  
Scene pops up showing Starfire doing ballet on stage  
  
What more can I say?  
  
Robin and Starfire walks pass each other staring at each other as they walk  
  
He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well  
  
As Starfire walks pass Robin, she smiles,  
  
All of her friends  
  
Showing Terra and Raven standing next to each other with their arms crossed (Big heads, yellow background).  
  
Stuck up their nose, they had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
He was a skater boy,  
  
Scene pops up showing Robin skating on the ramp with everyone else at there school cheering  
  
She said see you later boy, he wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a petty face  
  
Up close vision on Starfire,  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
Dream cloud pops up going upwards showing Starfire flying through space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth  
  
From the stars, she sees Robin. She stares dreamily at him  
  
5 years from now, She sits at home, feeding the baby She's all alone. She turns on TV, guess who she sees. Skater boy rocking up MTV  
  
Showing Robin singing and playing the electric guitar along with Cyborg playing the drum and Beastboy also playing the electric guitar  
  
She calls up her friends, They already know and they all got tickets to see his show  
  
On the other line, Raven and Terra were both holding up tickets  
  
She tags along, Stands in the crowd looking at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy,  
  
Replay 5 years earlier when Robin was skating on the ramp  
  
She said see you later boy, he wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Back on stage  
  
Slammin on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth He was a skater boy, She said see you later boy, he wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star Slammin on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Starfire looks up at Robin with a sad look on her face  
  
(Beat)  
  
Starfire went backstage to see Robin and the gang. They all smiled and talk. When Starfire tried to hug Robin, a girl with long black hair in pigtails, black leather pants, red leather shirt, and a black beret hat comes up to them putting an arm around Robin kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Starfire stood there confused  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out, Well tough luck that boys mine now  
  
Everyone else faded as Starfire stood there by herself questioning about what she just saw  
  
We are more then just good friends This is how the story ends  
  
That girl kissing Robin replayed in Starfires head  
  
To bad that you couldn't see See the man that boy could be  
  
Replays of Robin on stage  
  
There is more than meet de eye I see the soul that is inside  
  
Starfire sat outside in the dark on a bench. Her face was in her hands.  
  
He's just a boy, And I'm just a girl, Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
Flashes of the past came up in Starfires head on how they both stared at each other and the time they held hands  
  
We are in love, haven't you heard? How we rock each others world  
  
Later on, maybe a few months later, Robin walks Starfire inside a studio  
  
I'm with the skater boy I said see you later boy, I'll be backstage after the show I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote About the girl you used to know (Replay 2 times)  
  
In the studio as Robin and Starfire wrote the song; they both stared at each other's eyes. Then kissed.  
  
Outside, that pigtailed girl waited by the door. Robin and Starfire came out, and they all walked away from the studio together  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Background info: that pigtailed girl let Robin go off to be Starfires friend as long as they both remained friends.  
  
Writing music videos is hard! I had to listen to the same song like 12 times just so I'll know when there's a beat in the middle. This is a warning if anyone else wants to try this. If you do, notify me please.  
  
Anyways, please review ^_^ 


End file.
